


double jeopardy

by lesbianbey



Category: Victorious
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Mental Illness (Implied), Physical Abuse, a bit of character deconstruction...I think, abusive jade, mental breakdowns, she treats everyone like shit yikes, tbh it's not a far cry from her character, there's some implied bori friendship which is almost ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: She won't hurt you anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying to figure out what was the mistake: watching this show in the first place or allowing my problematic ass to see how abusive jade west is. or basically disliking every character that isn't trina or sinjin. oh I know what it is; writing this mess lmao

She knows it's wrong, but it's been a cycle since freshman year. She would badger him, call him, torment him, tear his walls down, dominate him so that he'll never leave, and feel like shit that same day.

She knows Beck will leave her one day. It's inevitable. Hell, she'd leave if she were in his shoes. However, until then, she milks this situation, watching herself yell and throw stiletto pumps at his stupid head after a heated argument, with spilt wine on the floor and probably some blood. Depends on the day.

It's midnight tonight, and Jade sits there; a wine glass in one hand and her cellphone on the other, waiting for her husband (who said he's working late but she can't believe him) to show his ass walk through the door. Wine has no effect on her anymore so she reaches for the vodka, mixing it with the wine and while it's strong as fuck, Jade knows she can handle it. She can handle anything, even herself...sometimes.

She hears the door open, and she pounces immediately, looking for a topic to argue about. She throws alcohol on his face, yells at him, throwing the last good wine bottle at the opposite wall. It starts with a simple _'where were you'_ followed by a suspecting _'are you cheating on me with those whores'_ and following a very loud _'fuck you'_ and some more bad words until he's sleeping on the couch tonight.

He hasn't slept on the bed for _weeks_.

After another week walking on eggshells, Beck finally packs his shit and leaves, claiming that he cannot handle this anymore, and she is angrier than ever. The house is trashed, with the promise that the maid will handle it. However, Jade starts to cleanit up after a few minutes...that is, until she's staring at herself on a mirrored surface. Her face stained with mascara, her hair in disarray, her eyes bloodshot, her clothes soaked in tears and vomit, and chunks of black hair on the floor - she laughs uncontrollably until her maid finally comes in, and almost calls the authorities until figuring out that the trashed place had _Jade_ written all over it.

* * *

 

It takes a few weeks for Beck to file for divorce, but she isn't mad. She knows it was coming and she just stays stoic while she keeps the estate. Some way, somehow, she worms her way into Tori, who is a college dropout singing at lesbian bars almost every night with free booze and free pussy. She throws herself around Jade, knowing exactly who she is on the first night, and they immediately start something.

However, it's another abusive trip. The difference though? Tori fights back. She fights back. She can pack a punch, defend herself quicker than her ex, and can snark herself out of an impending argument.

It's not what Jade wanted. She wants someone to _control_. Not in bed, mind you, but someone who is submissive as fuck under her emotional abuse and who can take a punch when she gets physical. She doesn't get it, that's for sure.

Jade proposes marriage, and Tori says no. They get into another argument, with Jade almost forcing the half-latinx woman to take the damn ring but hell, it was not gonna happen. It causes Tori to go to her family reunion with cuts all over her face and a large ass handprint on her neck. If it weren't for the heavy makeup, Jade was a hundred percent sure that someone was gonna hunt her down.

There's another fight when Tori comes back home, which is later than usual. She says it's traffic, but Jade can't believe her. She freaks out, fights, and throws hands; it's the last straw before Tori subdues her and makes sure she is sleep to make her escape. She's a quarter mile away when her phone rings. She curses herself and answers it, but it isn't her girlfriend - it's Beck. He knows what she is going through, and it gives her the strength to keep going. "She won't hurt you anymore," he says, and it breaks her as soon as she reaches her abandoned apartment.

* * *

 

Jade wakes up and finds Tori's stuff gone. She feels nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't apologize for the vernacular english here and there btw


End file.
